Punishment
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: This was requested by anon, and im working on another request, and i hope you like it. If you want, please feel free to reuest a second chapter, otherwise im marking it as complete.


**This was requested by a fabulous anon! Short summary: Dave did something bad (not gonan say what), and bro him a punishment that dave finds pleasure in. Augggh: I feel like dave needed to look tougher. He has snake bites (piercings), and a tattoo on his arm.**

Dave shifts uncomfortable on his bed, like oh fuck was he dead. The young blonde stared at the computer, and blinked a few times before taking off his shades. He looked around and made sure it was clear before moving to the door. He opened it slightly, then starts to hear thumping. Its quiet at first, but each step gets a inch louder.

Dave backs up, and bro slams the door open. Dave slowly backs onto his bed. "H-hey...bro...So...what brings you here?" Dave smiles, but inside, he is panicking like hell. Bro is huffing, and mad. Obviously dave knew what he did made bro so angry. Dave looked at him a few seconds before standing up and reaching out.

"Dave, why the hell were you smoking?" He said through gritted teeth. Dave backed up a little, and bro moved forward. Dave backed up some more, but bro kept stepping forward. Dave backed against the wall and bro towered over him, looking dead serious into his eyes. Like, bro could just take dave by the neck and throw him out the window. But bro knew that was going a little far, so bro had something else planned.

"Dave," He sits on the bed, "Come here." Dave obligues. Stiffening, he feels bros hand on his shoulders, turning dave to face him. Dave gulps, and bro squints his eyes. He thinks for a second, and lets go of him. 'Dave, drop your pants." Dave stiffens more.

"Wh-what?" He says, fingers twitching.

"Did i fucking stutter? Youre getting punished. So drop your pants and lay over my lap."

Dave knew if he didnt, it'd be worse. So he should be thankful. Dave slowly undoes his pants, sliding them down with his boxers and laying over bros lap gently. Bros hand raises in the air, and comes down with a loud smack. Dave squeaks and grips the bed sheets. He does it a few more times and dave is biting his lip. Bro stops for a moment, but does it harder and dave bites his lip harder. 'Ohgodhoohgodohgodhoohgod...' Dave thinks.

Bro looks at his face, its red. He continues to do it, and dave lets out a loud gasp when bro does it hard as he can. Bro stops and looks at daves face. Dave looks away. "Did you just fuckin gasp?" Dave nods slowly. "Youre such a little whore." He smacks his ass a few more times then sits him up right. Dave sits on his lap, his erection sticking out and hot as hell. On his ass at least.

"Jeez bro, you unleashed hell on my ass...bastard.." He sighs and rubs his asscheeks a little, tryin to sooth them. Bro smirks.

"Turn back over." And dave does so. He clutches the bedsheets again, prepared. Bro does it hard as he can again. And this time, dave moans. Bro turned him back over, once again, erection sticking out. Bro looks at him. "I knew it." Daves cheeks burn up, and he whimpers softly.

"B-bro...uh..." Dave shyly says, pointing to his erection.

Bro smirks again, and wraps his leathered hand around daves length and begins to stroke him hard, not easy. And its fast to, not slow. Dave grips the sheets harder and swings his head back, moaning loudly, like hes wanted this for a long time. Bro moves to position himself lined up with dave, grinding agaisnt him, making him moan and whine loud. Dave begs, and bro gets the lube out, and starts to stretch dave.

Bro removes his pants and boxers, lining himself up and entering dave slowly. He starts to thrust slowly, rubbing his fingers over daves pierced nipples. Dave gasps and moans loudly, moving his legs and twitching his fingers again. Bro picks up the pace, and slams into him acouple times before precumming. He pets daves arm and watches dave grit his teeth.

A few minutes later, bro cums inside dave and lays next to him. "Damn dave, youre a virgin?" He smirks.

"Sex god.." Dave mutters, making bro smirk more. Bro removes a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. He puffs out the smoke, but leans down and kisses dave, letting the smoke surround them. He puffs again, and pecks daves lips once more, sticking the cigarette in his mouth and smiling.

"Enjoy" He snickers and gets dressed, getting a new one and lighting it. Dave sighs and puffs the smoke, pulling his pants up and leaning back against his wall. Today was unexpected, and he hopes to have more days like it.


End file.
